Family Issues
by Boarbatusk328
Summary: Riza's uncle is coming to visit. She is scared that he'll find out that she's dating a certain vampire. Reiri x Riza
1. Chapter 1

**Family Issues**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Resurrection. Although that would be nice.**

Reiri was flying through the night-sky, enjoying the nice wind. The wind glistened off of her pale skin and making her crimson eyes glisten. Aside from the wind rustling through the leaves, it was complete silence. At least until the sound of hammering sounded throughout the sky. "What the hell?" She looked down at the mansion, and saw Riza hammering on the roof. She flew down to her. "Hey, bitch, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm repairing all damages to the roof."

"Why? You never cared about doing your chores before."

"This is different."

"Why?"

"He's coming."

Reiri waited a moment, expecting a further explanation. When she didn't get any, she asked further. "Who's coming?"

"My uncle, the great warrior Warg Wildman. I haven't seen him since I was a child and I want him to feel well during his stay."

Reiri landed behind Riza, resting her head on her shoulder. "Is he coming to meet your new girlfriend?"

"No, he just wants to see me again. He doesn't know about you." She then got up to the next damaged spot, leaving a dumbfounded Reiri staring into the distance.

She blinked a couple times. "WHAT? What do you mean, he doesn't know about me? You didn't tell him you were dating me?"

"What?" Riza shot up and looked at Reiri as if she had just been asked the dumbest question in the world. "Are you kidding?"

"What do you mean "kidding"? Sure, he's a werewolf, he probably wouldn't be very pleased..."

"Pleased? That doesn't even faintly describe what he would feel. He lost his father and his leg to duke Kiniski. He has fought them ever since. Reiri, uncle Warg is one of the greatest vampire haters of our time. He would rip my head off if he knew."

Reiri still stared at her angrily, but understood. "What did you expect to do in case he saw me?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could...leave for the time of his stay."

Reiri just stood there, staring at Riza. Then, in an instant, she slapped Riza, making her fall onto the roof. "I'm your girlfriend, goddammit!" Reiri screamed, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Did you just plan to never mention me to your family? Is it that embarrassing? The first time you kissed me? The first time you confessed your love to me? The first time we...? Did you not care about how I would feel?"

Riza didn't look up. Her response came weakly. "My family...my uncle would've discarded me."

"I left the vampire society because of you! I had to give up my status..."

"YOUR STATUS?" Riza shot up angrily, making Reiri back away in shock. "Is that what you think this is about?" She asked in a weaker voice. "My god, what are vampire families like?"

"Well, we usually spend our childhood studying. Learning about the greatness of the vampire race and how the only race that isn't inferior to us is the Royal family."

"That's it? Where's the warmth? Where's the love?"

"Well, actually, the first time I've ever actually felt love was...towards you."

"That explains it. You don't understand what it means to be part of a real family. My father and uncle Warg taught me to fight, to hunt and they protected me. Later my brother did the same. No wonder you're so cold sometimes. You didn't spend some nights of your childhood cradled in between your parents. I was mocked amongst the other werewolves, but I had a loving family. I couldn't stand stand losing them."

Reiri looked at her. "No wonder so many races can't stand us. We really are horrible." Then Riza took her in her arms.

"You're kind may be horrible, but you're different, Reiri." She looked her into the the and kissed her. "I love you. And you're right. I don't want to lose my family, but I want you to be a part of it. We'll make it work. But I think I should butter him up first before introducing you to him."

"Alright." She pecked Riza's cheek. "It'll be fine." They smiled.

However, the same thought crept into their minds.

_I'm gonna die!_

**Alright, my first Kaibutsu Oujo fic. I haven't read the manga in a really long time, hope it get's updated soon, so the characters might have come out a bit ooc. But as the site says: "Unleash your imagination." Hope you enjoy it, and please review if you have any complaints.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Resurrection.**

"He's here! He's here!" Riza yelled frantically throughout the mansion. It was unusually clean, since she had been cleaning it for the last two days. Reiri had left the mansion for the time being, until Riza gave her the signal to come back, who was now standing at the front door, staring at the man being led to it by Flandre. He was very tall, about three times the size of the android, he had short brown hair and a goatee. He wore a brown trench coat and was chewing on a cigar. The wooden leg that replaced everything under his right knee clacked with every step. This was her uncle, the great warrior Warg Wildman, or as the vampires might know him, the Grim Reaper. His power succeeded that of regular werewolves, which is why she dreaded this visit. She was in a relationship with a vampire, and didn't know which was stronger: the love for his family or his hatred for vampires. Her thoughts were interrupted by the clacking drawing closer. He had almost reached her, and smiled through his cigar.

"My dear child." He hugged her and then held her at arms length. "Huh..."

"What is it, uncle?"

"For some reason I feel angry all of a sudden." _Damn, I probably didn't get all of Reiri's smell off of me._ "It's probably nothing. But look at you. I haven't seen you in years. You sure have grown."

"Thanks, uncle. Uh, please come in."

"Thank you." They walked in.

"The others are upstairs."

"Uh-huh." He mumbled, looking around, probably distracted by the faint vampire smell. She led him up to the usual gathering room, where the others were waiting.

"The blonde is Hime, second daughter of the Royal family, the brown haired dude is her blood warrior, Hiro, and the maid is his sister, Sawawa."

Warg then propped his arms in front of himself in X-shape. "I am Warg Wildman, son of the great warrior Vorack Wildman. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The Royal family welcomes you." Hime said coolly.

"Shall I take your bags to your room?" Sawawa offered.

"Not necessary." Warg denied. "I didn't bring any. I'm fine with living with what I have on me."

"Very well. Then shall I prepare dinner."

"Please do." Riza replied. Sawawa left the room. Warg then started walking around the table, but suddenly came to a halt at Reiri's seat, and started sniffing around.

"Something wrong?" Hime asked.

"I don't...know. Something's agitating me, but I can't make it out."

"This mansion is very old. So a heightened sense of smell might get agitated."

"Yeah, old things tend to...pick up weird smells." He started walking again. "So, Hime, I heard you moved to this place because your old mansion was destroyed by zombies."

"Correct." Warg continued to look around.

"I can understand why the Royal family doesn't allow them. I faced them once, lost three of my best men, truly horrible creatures."

"Indeed." His agitation ended when an intriguing smell came from the kitchen.

"That smells nice." He left the room, Riza following him.

They went down to the kitchen and sat down, waiting for the food.

"I heard Kiniski's dead." Warg said.

"Yeah." Riza replied. "Became the blood-warrior of Hime's older sister, but didn't get any more blood."

Warg scoffed and ran his hand over his wooden leg. "Was that really the same man that killed my father? That took my leg? On the other hand, he was a vampire, so that's actually a fitting death."

"You think so?" Warg looked at her. "I mean, sure. In this particular case, the death was fitting, but I don't think all vampire's deserve such a death."

"What are you saying? That's like saying all werewolves don't deserve an honorable death."

"Not all werewolves are honorable."

Warg just looked at her in disbelief. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"I've seen werewolves, who had become blood warriors." She looked down. "They acted disgraceful, they didn't even introduce themselves. They were just..."

"Sometimes..." She looked up at Warg. "Even werewolves can't resist the temptation." A faint pink tainted Riza's cheeks, since she felt a connection between his words and her relationship with Reiri. "Some succumb to greed, due to our human side. Others fall to basic urges of the beast within. I have always done what honor dictated me to do. But you, your behavior indicates something else. And so does your scent." He said as leaned over to her and inhaled deeply. "I knew it. There's no mistake. That's the stench of bats."

_Crap!_ "Umm, yeah, we recently had a battle with..."

"No!" She jumped at his shout. "That scent is not just sticking to you temporarily, it's permanently burnt into your skin. Something only two things could achieve. Years, many years of combat, more you've lived. And, the only one possible for you, intimacy."

"I-I..."

"Please, tell me the truth. Do you have an intimate relationship with a vampire?"

Riza felt as if her throat was shut tight. She couldn't speak, she could barely breathe, so she just nodded. Then something happened, that she didn't expect. He laughed.

"Oh my god. When the thought first crossed my mind, I thought it was ridiculous. But you, I can understand that you would think I would want to stop this."

"What? Does this mean you don't? You understand?"

"My dear child, you're the one who doesn't understand. You think this is a mistake, right? But you're wrong. It's an opportunity. We can unite the blood-lines and create peace between the two races."

"You want that?"

"Riza, there are many truths about warriors. One of them is that they all grow tired of fighting. It's not even war anymore, it's just senseless slaughter. Riza, we must take this chance."

"Umm, uncle?"

"Yes, what is it, my dear?"

"The truth is, she's been banished from vampire society."

He stared at her for a couple moments, then only spoke one word. "She?"

"Good day." Reiri, who had been called in by Riza, introduced herself. "My name is Reiri Kamura, it's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand, but Warg just stared at it. Then he looked up at her, which made her feel very uncomfortable.

"A girl." He said in disbelief. "And not just that, but an outlaw."

"But..." Riza said. "As you said, this is an opportunity."

"An opportunity to get us all killed!" He snapped at her, making her jump back in shock. "Mating with an outlaw, that will just fuel the hatred the vampires bear towards us. What is this? It's an outrage!"

"But, uncle..."

"No "buts"! I cannot allow this. It's things like these that started the war in the first place. I would be fool to allow this."

"Uncle, please."

"No, I forbid it!"

"You..." Riza could barely speak out of shock. She just looked at him, then at Reiri. Looking at her, she made her decision. "I forbid it."

Warg looked at her confused. "You forbid what?"

"That you forbid me."

"What?"

"That's right. I forbid that you forbid me."

Warg then understood what she was saying. "Do you know?" He asked, propping himself right in front of her, casting her in his shadow. Admitted, it did impress her. But she had made her decision.

"That's right. You can't tell me what to do."

"Riza." Reiri whispered in surprise.

"Very well." Warg said, turning around and walking away. Just as Riza thought she had won, he turned back around and changed into his werewolf form. "I accept your challenge."

"Huh?"

**A/N: I believe that the thing with the werewolf blood-warriors only happened in the anime, but it seemed to fit. Anyway, R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You put this bat before your own race. So you must be ready to fight for her." Warg stated.

Riza was shocked. "I am. But against you?"

"You're going to have to give up one of us. Who's it gonna be?" He asked.

Riza looked at him, then at Reiri, then back at him. After a few moments, Reiri became impatient. "Make up your god-damn mind, bitch! I didn't think your dog-brain was too small to make a decision!"

"Don't bitch at me, bitch! I'm about to give up my last family member for you!"

"Yeah? Well then speed it up!"

Warg sweat-dropped. _Young love, I guess._

Riza moaned. "I would, but I'm seriously wondering if it's worth it."

"Well, if that's gonna be your attitude, then you don't have to agonize your pee-brain any longer." With that, Reiri flew away.

"Wha- REIRI!" Riza ran after her for a moment, but then decided that it was useless. "Reiri." She suddenly heard a whooshing sound. She realized just in the right moment what it was and dodged, watching as her uncle's arm rushed by her head.

"Never take your eye off the enemy!" He shouted.

"Goddammit, I don't have time for this!" She shouted, throwing a punch at him, which he dodged.

"Good, now you're motivated." He charged, jumped and rushed down. Riza quickly dodged and watched as he crashed into the ground, creating a small crater. She used the chance to punch him in the gut, but he was barely phased by it. "Ugh, haven't I taught you anything?"

"Huh?"

He gripped her arm and swung into the air. Just as she found her balance, he flew up in front of her and punched her, making her fly at high speed and crash into the ground. Warg landed and watched her get up.

"Why you. I'll show you...how strong I am." She said, slowly getting.

"Strength is not a matter of muscles, it is a matter of will."

"I know that." She spat.

"You know, but you don't understand. It's all about passion. The reason why I was able to survive so many years into the war with the vampires was because I was truly passionate about protecting our people. And that's the reason why I'm fighting you know. And why you're fighting me. You love her. I understand that. But the vampire you're in love with is going to make our situation worse. So, to be able to have a fighting chance against me, you have to be absolutely sure: Are you truly willing to put her over your race?"

Riza looked at him, then to the ground. _Am I? Do I really want to give up everything I know, everything I loved, for that bitch? I mean, she's a vampire. The arch enemy of my race. And a burden on my nerves. Why do I want to protect that damn Reiri. Reiri. That name. _Suddenly, as if she had forgotten everything about Reiri before and then just remembered again. Those blood red eyes that burned into her heart. That smile that showed perfectly white fangs. How her face flushed when they first kissed. She remembered how Reiri's blood and sweat draped body always falls onto the covers after they make love. She remembered all the little things about her. How she loved and despised then all equally. That's when Riza found her answer. "Yes, uncle. I will put her over you. She is annoying, and exhausting, and every time she bites me she expects me to bark like a trained dog."

"What?" Warg asked astonished about the biting comment.

"Anyway." Riza continued. "She is everything I despise in a person. And I love her. And that's why I'm gonna fight you." She took a fighting stance.

"Good girl, Riza." Warg answered. "You truly are your fathers daughter." He also took a fighting stance. "Ready?"

Riza smirked. "I was born ready." With that, they both charged and crashed into each other, creating a gust of wind. They stood there for a few moments, motionless. Then, suddenly, they both fell to the ground, sideways in opposite directions. After a short while, Riza got up. "Uncle, aren't you gonna get up?"

"What for?"

"So that we can continue."

"That would be pointless. If we continued, one of us would probably end up dead. I'm old. I don't care if I die. But you're still a child." He changed back to his human form.

"Uncle."

"I don't wanna hear it. I just want to ask you a question."

"Huh? Umm, sure, go ahead."

"You say you love her. How do you know that? What makes you so sure?"

Riza pondered on that a bit, trying to find the right answer, not noticing that all the reasons for her love that popped up in her head made her smile.

"Right answer." He smiled.

"What?" She looked confused.

"There is no answer to that question. Love is a feeling, that can't be expressed with words. You're smile, the sparkle in your eyes, that was your answer, Riza. Find her, Riza. Tell her everything you told me and more. Go get her, and don't let her go."

Riza smiled and nodded energetically. "Will do!" And with that, she ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Resurrection.

**Chapter 4**

Riza had been running for hours, following Reiri's smell. "Goddammit, how far can that bitch fly?"

But when she looked up, she caught a glimpse of black panties. "Reiri!"

The vampire looked down, but quickly looked away and picked up the pace.

"Wait! Reiri!" Riza picked up the pace as well. She had almost caught up to Reiri, when the ground suddenly disappeared under her feet. She looked down and saw a canyon with a river flowing through it. "Oh crap." All she could see was the canyon wall rushing by her until she crashed into the water and her sight was blurred by bubbles. The current then grabbed her and dragged her down the river.

She could feel her consciousness slipping away, until something grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the water. She quickly gasped for air and looked up. "Thank you, Reiri."

"Don't think nothing of it, bitch." Reiri dragged her to shore and put her down. She then sat down next to Riza and watched her breath.

"You could have just let me drown."

"Yeah. You're a stupid bitch, but that doesn't mean you deserve to die. I'm still angry at you."

"I don't blame you. What I said was incredibly stupid."

"Yes, it was. Even for you."

Riza laughed, and, despite her efforts not to, so did Reiri. But then she got serious again.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Reiri."

"Oh, please. You can't hurt me."

"Sure. Stay proud. You're gonna have to open up to me eventually."

"No, I won't, bitch."

"Fine." Riza stood up. "Then, apparently, you don't care that much about our relationship either." She started to walk away.

"Wait." Riza smirked at hearing Reiri's voice and turned around.

"Yes?"

Reiri wasn't looking at her and blushed slightly. "Maybe you hurt me a little."

"Oh really?" Riza started walking back towards Reiri.

"Just a little bit." Reiri then turned her head and gasped at seeing Riza's face directly in front of her.

"Then, I guess I should make up for that." She said with a sly grin. She then moved in and kissed Reiri passionately. After a few moments, Riza broke the kiss and started kissing Reiri's neck. She was pleased at hearing Reiri's moans as she stroked her thigh. Her hand then trailed up Reiri's dress. Riza then slowly pulled up Reiri's dress until it was off. She then started kissing Reiri's chest, feeling the vampire shudder under her touch.

She trailed down Reiri's belly and stopped at her panties.

"S-stop staring, dog." Reiri exclaimed after a few moments.

"Now, now." She pulled down the panties. She first sniffed, then slid her tongue in Reiri, which brought out a surprised moan. Riza looked up at the heavily blushing Reiri, who started writhing. She slid her tongue deeper, which made Reiri go crazy.

"Gah, Riza. You...really have a dog's tongue."

Riza pulled out, which shocked Reiri. "That sounded like an insult. Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no. Please, don't stop."

Riza smirked and moved up to face Reiri directly. "Alright." She kissed Reiri and slid two fingers inside. She wrapped her other arm around Reiri's back while Reiri wrapped her arms around Riza's neck.

She leaned back, shifting into a laying position with Riza on top of her, who started thrusting harder.

They had broken the kiss by then and Riza stared at Reiri, who had her eyes closed and was giving in to her pleasure. Riza then focused on the breasts that were still covered in a black bra, and removed it. She started kissing the breasts, licking and nibbling the nipples. This finally pushed Reiri over the edge and she came.

Riza knelt up, pulled her hand out and licked the fluid off her fingers. She then stared at the flushed figure beneath her. "I love to see you like that."

Reiri opened one eye. "Shut up, bitch."

Riza smiled, leaned down and kissed Reiri. "I'm not finished yet." She then pulled down her pants and sat down, joining the two hips.

"You really are a dog in heat, aren't you?"

"No more so than you."

"Shut up!"

Their hips started moving rhythmically. Riza leaned over and kissed Reiri as she increased the pace. She broke the kiss and increased the pace again, feeling how Reiri wrapped her leg around Riza's back. She enjoyed the view of her girlfriend writhing under her.

"S-stop staring at me like that, dog!"

"Excuse me?" Riza asked, halting the movement, which surprised Reiri greatly. "What was that?"

Reiri stared at her. "N-nothing. So, could you please continue?"

"Continue?" Riza leaned her head to the side. "Continue with what?"

"With what you just did."

"And what was that? What do you want me to do?"

"...Please, ma-..."

"And don't think a dog like me would understand any fancy language. You will have to use dog words." She smirked.

She could see how that infuriated Reiri, but she also knew that the vampire would oblige.

"Please, fuck me."

Riza nodded. "Then so be it." She continued at the same pace as she had halted, and loved the moans that earned her. "You call me a dog, and yet it is you who is giving in to her "animal drives"."

"You. I won't let you get through with..."

"Before you finish your sentence, remember, right now, I am your master."

Reiri bit her lip, knowing that what Riza said was true. However, she couldn't stay mad for long because she could feel the pleasure taking over. "Oh god, you're right. You're too good at this. Ahh, I feel like I'm on fire." Their pace continued to increase. "Gah, I-I think I'm gonna..."

"Me too!"

"Ahh, cum with me!"

"Ha, Reiri!"

"Riza!"

They screamed as they climaxed onto each other. Riza let herself fall onto Reiri and they just lay there, catching their breaths.

After a little while, Riza looked Reiri into the eyes and brushed a strain of hair out of her face. "You still mad at me?"

"I guess I'll let it go for today."

They both smiled and kissed, enjoying their embrace for the moment.

"It was nice seeing you again, uncle Warg."

"Same here." Warg agreed, looking at Riza who had locked shoulders with Reiri. "And it was really nice meeting you, Reiri."

"Yes, it was nice meeting you as well, sir." Reiri said, politely bowing to Warg.

Warg smiled. "You got yourself a good girl, Riza."

"You got that right." She said, smiling at Reiri.

"Now then." Warg started, putting a cigar in his mouth and lighting it. "Guess I'll be seeing you around."

Both Riza and Reiri nodded. He then turned around and waved as he left. Riza also waved until she couldn't see him anymore. "It really was nice seeing him. He is the last family I have."

"That's not true." Riza looked at her. "You have me." Reiri smiled.

"Yeah." Riza smiled. "You're right." She said, kissing her beloved vampire.


End file.
